Vampire Baby
by singlepringlex
Summary: When Alice finds out that she is pregnant with Jaspers baby. she confinds in Seth to kepp it a secret so that her love affair with Jasper can live on.
1. Alices Secret

**Alice and Jasper are the perfect couple but what happens if a baby is brought into the equation?**

………………………………………………………………………**..**

**SPOV [Seth's point of view]**

Alice 

**Seth **

I was on patrol in the wood when I heard some crying coming from nearby so I changed into human form and went to see who it was. There sitting on an old tree trunk was Alice Cullen crying her eyes out over something. When she heard me coming she looked up with tears streaming down her face and making a puddle on the ground. I gave her a tissue and then sat down beside her.

**Hi Alice**

Oh hi Seth how are you

**Fine Alice but I can't seem to say the same for you.**

I agree

**Alice, tell me what's wrong?**

Seth promise me you won't tell this to anyone else and keep it a secret until someone finds out 

**I promise Alice**

Well this is bit hard to imagine and a bit hard for me to say but, um, I'm pregnant.

Seth you are the only person who knows about this.

**Haven't you told Jasper yet about the baby or isn't it his?**

I scared of telling Jasper encase he leaves me. It's his baby as well as mine.

**No Alice don't cry. You'll be find Jasper won't leave you. He loves you to much to do so. We have al seen the way he tried to protect you when we were fighting the newborns and when we were fighting the Volturi. Don't you remember how much he cared Alice?**

I do remember but I'm still sure that he will leave me. He will. He'll shout at me and then blame himself. Edward fainted when he found out that Bella was pregnant and I don't want Jasper to have exactly the same reaction. Seth I really do need your help. 

I stood there staring at her. Little Alice pregnant with Jaspers baby. And now she feels like she had let him and the rest of the family down because of it all. She had put herself in an extreme risk trying to keep this a secret from him but maybe it was the only way to save their relationship and maybe life together. She can't marry him because he might wonder why or he may refuse. What was I to do to save their relationship? I wish I knew I really do.

**...............................................................................................................................**

**If you want to find out more read the next chapter to see how Jasper reacts and whether the love affair between Alice and Jasper survives.**


	2. edward lies

**This chapter is dedicated to Team Rosalie, BxCt, Edward-and-Bella-crazy-145, readingforever **

………………………………………………………………………………

**JPOV [Jaspers point of view] **

Edward

**Jasper**

_**Alice **_

**God. Where is Alice? **

I don't know and why are you asking me?

**Well you're her brother and you can read minds**

Oh she's just coming and she needs to speak to you, in private

**Well that's just great isn't it?**

It's a secret because she is trying to keep it from me

**How do you know that?**

Because she's trying not to think about it

At that point Alice walked in

_Oh hi Edward, Jasper_

**Hi Alice **

Are you alright?

_Yeh, sorry I was out for so long I decided to pop into the pharmacy and buy some aspirin and some anti-sickness tablets_

**Yeh, um, like are you going to stay of school?**

_Oh Esme ahs already written in a letter for me_

She began to tug at the bottom of her light blue sweater

**I'll see you after school then**

I leaned forward to give her a hug but she dodged out of the way

_Yeh, bye boys_

I walked of looking cross and stunned. Edward noticed

Jasper do you know what is wrong with Alice?

**No but she has been acting weird lately. Like she doesn't want to cuddle me and all of that and she has been sick every morning **

I know I heard 

**Um Ed do you know what is wrong**

Yes but don't tell anyone in the world 


	3. Alices secret reaveled

**Sorry its taken me long to do this but I'm going to put up all of the chapters I have written since I have had an operation so I get 2 days off of school**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I do own Alice and Jaspers baby**

…………………………………………

**APOV**

Jasper tried to embrace me in a hug as he left with Edward but I dodge out of the way knowing that he would surely feel the bump. I have to be more careful around him now. Go and sleep in another room? I'm not that sure. I shall ask Esme whether mine and Jaspers house is ready because then we have more rooms and that means that I will have more places to sleep.

When Jasper returned home we walked down to the house together. Me walking a little bit further behind. We entered the house in complete silence. Jasper walked through into the master bedroom with mean hot on his heals.

As we entered he made a beeline for the bed and beckoned me to sit next to him. I slowly walked over.

'Alice, tell me the truth.' Jasper said to me. I didn't see that coming. He was looking at me examining me with his eyes.

Just then it clicked. Edward had read my mind and told him. Now Jasper will leave me for good.

'Alice, tell me'

'OK. If that is what you want. I'll tell you about it'

'Alice I don't want to know how long this has been going on but tell me why you decided to go about with this behind my back.'

'I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I want you to stay with me and not leave me for someone else.'

'Yeh but you were going to leave me for him anyway weren't you? You had planned it all along'

'Jaz ,honey, I would never leave you for anyone'

'Well that's not what Edward said'

'What has that brother of mine said now?'

'Nothing that big except that you are going out with Seth Clearwater.'

'Seth '

'Alice. I thought you would know better. He is only sixteen. He's got a whole life left in front of him. Alice you were my one and only love and now you're cheating on me to go out with a sixteen year old werewolf. '

'Jasper. I'm not going out with Seth. It was something else I wanted to tell you. I know this sounds hard to believe because we're both vampires. But I'm … I'm pregnant.'

He looked at me in shock.

'Alice you're pregnant but we are vampires. You cant be Alice you cant'

'I don't understand either. If there was a way to get pregnant then Rose and Em would have found out how to by now'

We just sat there looking at each other. Jasper starring at me constantly. Suddenly jasper grabbed me in his arms.

'Alice. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. If this is the last time I will see you I want you to know that I have always loved you and I love just a much now'

He began to stroke my hair and slowly kissed my lips. Stroking my face attentively. He held me close to himself. His arms stroking my back. I was so upset I began to cry.

'No Alice. Don't cry. Come on honey we can do this together. We're both going to do this. Remember that I will always be here for you no matter what.'

'Jasper. It's just that I'm scared that you will leave me on my own and I won't be able t cope with that. You are the most important thing in my life and you will always be on my mind. I don't want to lose you now. Not even before we are married.'

'Alice. I will never leave you. Not even for a top glamour model. You are still the Alice Cullen I fell in love with all of those years ago'

We just sat there holding each other for a while. When we finally pulled away I went into the kitchen to get a drink when. BANG. OWW. OUCH. ARGH.

'Alice what is wrong? Alice, honey?'

'Get…Get Carsile… I… can't… breath. GASP'

'No Alice. Don't die on me. Just last a little bit longer. Come on honey you can do this. Just come here so I can pick you up. Don't worry soon you'll be in safe hands.'

'Why…GASP'

' I'm taking you to Carsile and Esme.'

…………………………………………………………………**..**

**Please r+r . find out whether Alice dies or stays alive in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Right this is rubbish but I can't be bothered to finish so this is what happens

Alice has a baby and they live a happy life

colin/FF_1955790_1 of 130/09/09


End file.
